chdkfandomcom-20200222-history
Language: TChinese (正體中文)
Translated from English file: http://tools.assembla.com/chdk/browser/trunk/CHDK/LANG/english.lng (Revision 649) // CHDK language file // Format of language line: // "" // - should be positive number // - any text enclosed into quotes // By Yuan CHAO // Traditional Chinese: CP950 (Big-5) or Unicode // 1 "Main Menu" 1 "主選單" 2 "RAW檔參數" 3 "螢幕顯示OSD參數" 4 "統計圖參數" 5 "斑馬紋參數" 6 "巨集手稿命令參數" 7 "視覺選項" 8 "雜項清單" 9 "除錯用參數" 10 "回復為預設選項..." 11 "立即儲存選項..." 12 "離開" 13 "RAW檔" 14 "儲存RAW檔影像" 16 "只存連續拍攝中的第一張為RAW檔" 17 "將RAW檔與JPEG放在同一目錄" 18 "RAW檔檔名開頭" 19 "RAW檔附檔名" 20 "螢幕顯示OSD" 21 "開啟OSD" 22 "顯示RAW/EXP狀態" 23 "顯示雜項資訊" 24 "顯示變焦值" 25 "顯示景深估計值" 26 "顯示時鐘" 27 "編輯OSD顯示佈局" 28 "電池選項" 29 "統計圖" 30 "顯示即時統計圖" 31 "統計圖輸出調整" 32 "統計圖模式" 33 "當過曝或欠曝時顯示統計圖" 34 "忽略邊界峰值" 35 "自動調整" 36 "斑馬紋" 37 "顯示斑馬紋提示" 38 "斑馬紋模式" 39 "曝光不足臨界值" 40 "曝光過度臨界值" 41 "恢復原有顯示" 42 "恢復螢幕顯示OSD" 43 "繪製於斑馬紋之上" 44 "巨集手稿" 45 "從檔案中讀取巨集手稿..." 46 "巨集手稿執行延遲(.1s)" 47 "當前巨集手稿" 48 "巨集手稿參數" 49 "顯示設定" 50 "語言..." 51 "OSD編碼頁" 52 "選單RBF字型..." 53 "顏色" 54 "OSD 文字" 55 "OSD 背景" 56 "統計圖" 57 "統計圖背景" 58 "統計圖邊界" 59 "統計圖過曝顯示" 60 "斑馬紋欠曝顯示標記" 61 "斑馬紋過曝顯示" 62 "電池圖示" 63 "選單目錄文字" 64 "選單目錄背景" 65 "TXT閱讀器文字" 66 "TXT閱讀器背景" 67 "雜項" 68 "檔案瀏覽器" 69 "萬年曆" 70 "TXT閱讀器" 71 "遊戲" 72 "閃光燈" 73 "載入CHKD軔體時顯示logo圖示" 74 "用變焦按鈕來手動調整焦距" 75 "模式按鈕" 76 "繪製調色板" 77 "顯示CHKD版本資訊" 78 "顯示記憶體資訊" 79 "除錯-Debug" 80 "顯示除錯用數據" 81 "PropCase 頁面" 82 "顯示雜項數據" 83 "記憶體瀏覽器" // 84 "記憶體傾印 當按下 ALT +/-" 84 "ALT +/- 除錯功能" 85 "製作可開機記憶卡..." 86 "電池顯示資訊設定" 87 "最高電壓" 88 "最低電壓" 89 "間隔 (ON= 25, OFF= 1 mV)" 90 "顯示電量百分比" 91 "顯示電池電壓" 92 "顯示電池圖示" 93 "閱讀TXT純文字檔" 94 "開啟新的純文字檔..." 95 "開啟上次打開的檔案" 96 "選擇RBF字體" 97 "編碼頁" 98 "換行不斷字" 99 "開啟自動翻頁" 100 "自動翻頁延時(sec)" 101 "遊戲" 102 "黑白棋" 103 "倉庫番" 104 "*** 重置選項 ***" 105 "你 確定 要重置所有選項為預設值？" 106 "*** CHDK版本資訊 ***" 107 "CHDK 版本: %s %s\n日期: %s\n時間: %s\n相機編號: %s\n軔體版本: %s\n編譯器: %s" 108 "*** 記憶體資訊 ***" 109 "可用記憶體: %d 位元組\nCHDK 大小: %d 位元組\n載入位置: 0x%X" 110 "*** 資訊 ***" 111 "請將相機切換到播放模式再試試？" // file browser titles 112 "檔案瀏覽" 113 "選擇巨集腳本檔案" 114 "選擇純文字檔" 115 "選擇RBF字型檔" 116 "選擇語言檔" // for calendar 117 "一月" 118 "二月" 119 "三月" 120 "四月" 121 "五月" 122 "六月" 123 "七月" 124 "八月" 125 "九月" 126 "十月" 127 "十一月" 128 "十二月" 129 "一 " 130 "二 " 131 "三 " 132 "四 " 133 "五 " 134 "六 " 135 "日 " 136 "今天:" // messagebox buttons 137 "確定" 138 "是" 139 "否" 140 "取消" // OSD layout editor 141 "統計圖" 142 "景深計算器" 143 "顯示狀態" 144 "雜項數據" 145 "電池圖示" 146 "電池描述" 147 "時鐘" // palette 148 "按下SET選定繪出指定顏色" 149 " 按下MENU退出 " 150 "顏色" 151 "用 %s 選擇顏色" // reversi 152 "*** 遊戲結果 ***" 153 "你贏了!" 154 "你輸了!" 155 "和局!" 156 "*** 錯誤的移動 ***" 157 "你不能放在這裡!" 158 "這個位子不是空的!" 159 "移動: 你" 160 "移動: 電腦" 161 " 遊戲結束 " 162 " 白子 黑子 " 163 "*** 關於 ***" // sokoban 164 " 等級" 165 " 移動" 166 "*** 結束 ***" 167 "YES!\n 你成功了! " // console 168 "*** 開始 ***" 169 "*** 中斷 ***" 170 "*** 結束 ***" // file browser 171 "*** 刪除子目錄 ***" 172 "你確認刪除選定子目錄裡的所有檔案?" 173 "*** 刪除檔案 ***" 174 "你確定刪除所選定的檔案?" // benchmark 175 "性能測速" 176 "測試中..." 177 "相機性能測速 按下 set 開始" 178 "螢幕" 179 "寫入 :" 180 "讀取出 :" 181 "記憶體" 182 "儲存卡" 183 "寫入(RAW) :" 184 "寫入(Mem) :" 185 "寫入(64k) :" 186 "讀取(64k) :" 187 "取消自動關閉LCD" 188 "剪下" 189 "複製" 190 "貼上" 191 "刪除" 192 "反相選擇" 193 "*** 剪下檔案 ***" 194 "確認剪下\n%d 所選檔案\n自 %s/?" 195 "*** 複製文件 ***" 196 "確認複製\n%d 所選檔案\n自 %s/?" 197 "*** 刪除文件 ***" 198 "確認刪除\n%d 所選檔案?" 199 "請稍候..." 200 "顯示輔助線" 201 "讀取輔助線檔案..." 202 "輔助線" 203 "輔助線設定 ->" 204 "選擇輔助線檔案" 205 "目前的輔助線" 206 "使用黑畫面熱噪點資訊降噪" 207 "取代輔助線顏色" 208 "線條顏色" 209 "填充顏色" 210 "DOF 景深計算" //211 "DOF Calculator ->" 211 "DOF 景深計算" 212 "以 Canon 目標距離為最近端" 213 "使用 EXIF 目標距離 (PC65)" 214 "顯示目標距離於雜項數據" 215 "顯示最近端於雜項數據" 216 "顯示最遠端於雜項數據" 217 "顯示超焦距距離於雜項數據" 218 "顯示景深於雜項數據" 219 "雜項數據" //220 "雜項數據 ->" 220 "雜項數據" 221 "預覽模式中顯示" 222 "顯示變焦" 223 "顯示 '實際' 光圈" 224 "顯示 '實際' ISO" 225 "顯示 '等價' ISO" 226 " 顯示 ISO 只在 自動ISO 模式" 227 "顯示設定 曝光值Ev (Tv+Av)" 228 "顯示測得 曝光值Ev (Bv+Sv)" 229 "顯示設定 亮度值Bv" 230 "顯示測得 亮度值Bv" 231 "顯示過曝值 (無閃光!)" 232 "顯示環境亮度" 233 "拍攝影片參數" //234 "拍攝影片參數 ->" 234 "拍攝影片參數" 235 "影片模式" 236 "影片位元流量" 237 "影片畫質" 238 "額外相片操作設定" //239 "Extra Photo Operations ->" 239 "額外相片操作設定" 240 "強制快門速度" 241 " 數值乘數" 242 "強制光圈大小" 243 "強制 ISO 數值" 244 " 數值乘數" 245 "強制目標物件距離" 246 " 數值乘數(mm)" 247 "連拍模式中啟動自動包圍拍攝" //248 "連拍模式中啟動自動包圍拍攝 ->" 248 "連拍模式中啟動自動包圍拍攝" 249 "TV 包圍值" 250 "AV 包圍值" 251 "ISO 包圍值" 252 " 數值乘數" 253 "目標物件距離包圍值 (MF)" 254 " 數值乘數 (mm)" 255 "包圍類型" 256 "自動執行" 257 "啟動遙控" 258 "曝光控制 (無閃光)" //259 "Exposure Control (無閃光) ->" 259 "曝光控制 (無閃光)" 260 "重新計算曝光" 261 "TV 優先重新計算曝光" 262 "AV 優先重新計算曝光" 263 "ISO 優先重新計算曝光" 264 "重啟時清除強制取代數值" 265 "顯示 Canon 過曝數值" 266 "RAW檔 轉檔" 267 "請將相機切換到\n拍攝模式下\n然後按下快門" 268 "選擇 RAW檔" 269 "RAW檔 加成" 270 "RAW檔 平均" 271 "記憶卡空間不足:\n尚需%dM , %dM 空間." 272 "播放模式下顯示 OSD" //273 "顯示參數資料" 273 "開始工作項目" 274 "物距" 275 "啟動時清除自動包圍拍攝數值" 276 "記憶卡建立雙分割區" 277 "交換雙分割區" 278 "將會清除記憶卡上 所有資料.\n 要繼續嗎?" 279 "這張記憶卡中只有一個分割區" 280 "錯誤" 281 "警告" 282 "資訊" 283 "RGB 斑馬紋 (過曝)" 284 "ND 濾鏡狀態" 285 "顯示統計 曝光值Ev 格線" 286 "OSD 警告" 287 "OSD 警告背景" 288 "剩餘空間圖示顏色" 289 "顯示檔案空間圖示" 290 "剩餘空間" 291 "顯示剩餘空間百分比" 292 "顯示剩餘空間大小 MB" 293 "剩餘檔案空間文字" 294 " 顯示可拍攝 RAW檔 張數" 295 "剩餘 RAW檔" 296 "顯示 RAW檔 狀態" 297 "影片模式下顯示數值" 298 " 快門速度列舉型態" 299 "啟動使用者目錄" 300 "使用者目錄" 301 " " 302 " 外接鏡頭倍率, 100=1x" 303 "顯示剩餘空間圖示" 304 " 螢幕上尺寸" 305 " 寬/高" 306 " 百分比臨界值" 307 " MB 容量臨界值" 308 "警示單位" 309 " 警示臨界值" 310 "啟用光學變焦" //311 "Clock ->" 311 "時鐘" 312 "時鐘設定" 313 "時鐘格式" 314 "剩餘空間背景色" 315 "12小時制顯示" 316 "快門半按時顯示" 317 "RAW檔顯示設定" //318 "Raw ->" 318 "RAW檔" 319 "檔案空間顯示設定" //320 "Filespace ->" 320 "檔案空間" 321 "自訂自動ISO" //322 "Custom Auto ISO ->" 322 "自訂自動ISO" 323 "啟用自訂自動ISO" 324 "最低快門速度" 325 "使用者乘數 (1/FL/factor)" 326 "IS防手震乘數 (Tv*factor)" 327 "最大值 高ISO (x10)" 328 "最大值 自動ISO (x10)" 329 "最小值 ISO (x10)" 330 "選單標題文字顏色" 331 "選單標題背景顏色" 332 "游標文字顏色" 333 "游標背景顏色" 334 "選單置中" 335 "變焦時靜音" 336 "消除熱噪點" 337 "關閉" 338 "平均" 339 "RAW檔轉檔" 340 "強制取代" 341 "強制取代背景" 342 "關閉強制取代" 343 " 包含自動ISO與自動包圍?" 344 " 隱藏 ?" 345 "拍攝影片時關閉?" 346 "顯示剩餘可攝影時間?" 347 " 畫面更新速率 (~sec)" 348 "剩餘可攝影時間" 349 "啟動時清除攝影參數設定?" 350 "啟動快速曝光切換?" 351 " 間格大小 (1 EV)?" 352 "曝光補償" 353 "您確定要刪除 所有 的\n沒有對應JPG的RAW檔\n於 DCIM 子目錄下?" 354 "您確定要刪除 所有 的\n沒有對應JPG的RAW檔\n於 選擇的子目錄下?" 355 "您確定要刪除 所有 的RAW檔\n \n並保留對應的 JPG?\n(反相選取)" 356 "清除 RAW檔功能\n不適用此項目" 357 "*** 清除 RAW檔 ***" 358 "清除 RAW檔" 359 "以使用者選單為主目錄" 360 "圖示字型" 361 "選擇圖示字型檔" 362 "啟用圖示字型" 363 "圖示字型顏色" 364 "圖示背景顏色" 365 "自訂色彩曲線" //"366 "Custom curves ->" 366 "自訂色彩曲線" 367 "開啟色彩曲線描述檔..." 368 "啟用色彩曲線" 369 "選擇色彩曲線檔" 370 "邊緣重疊" 371 "邊緣重疊" 372 "啟用邊緣重疊" 373 "邊緣重疊臨界值" 374 "邊緣重疊顏色" 375 "遙控參數" 376 "遙控參數" 377 "啟用遙控" 378 "啟用同步觸發" 379 "啟用同步觸發延遲" 380 "同步觸發延遲 0.1ms" 381 "同步觸發延遲 0.1s" 382 "自動對焦鍵" 383 "載入預設參數數值" 384 "參數組" 385 "取消 Raw檔 於 運動模式" 386 "取消 Raw檔 於 burst模式" 387 "取消 Raw檔 於 曝光包圍模式" 388 "取消 Raw檔 於 定時器模式" 389 "例外" 390 "RAW檔 例外選單" 391 "例外時警示?" 392 "總是選取第一個選項" 393 "逾時 (0.1秒)" 394 "遙控同步" 395 "快速影片設定?" 396 "溫度" 397 "顯示溫度?" 398 "影片品質設定?" 399 "啟動遙控變焦" 400 "變焦逾時 0.1秒" 401 "啟動音效" 402 "RAW檔去熱噪檔名開頭" 403 "RAW檔去熱噪檔附檔名" 404 "去噪輸入暗點數值" 405 "去噪輸出暗點數值" 406 "自" 407 "...尚有 %d 檔案" 408 "去噪" 409 "標記熱噪點去噪" 410 "儲存參數" 411 "顯示影片 Ev曝光值" 412 " 變焦強制數值" 413 "強制變焦" 414 " 啟動時清除" 415 "附加 raw檔 附檔名" 416 " 使用華氏溫度" 417 "載入邊緣重疊" 418 "儲存邊緣重疊" 419 "播放模式下啟用" 420 "內部記憶體剩餘" 421 "載入並設定變焦" 422 "鎖定邊緣重疊" 423 "背景閃光同步觸發" 424 "使用 DNG檔 格式" 425 "使用 RAW檔 緩衝暫存" 426 "無法載入熱噪點資料 CHDK/badpixel.bin\n請執行 \nCHDK/SCRIPTS/TEST/badpixel.lua" 427 "顯示 RAW檔 儲存時間" 428 "四連環" 429 "對手:" 430 "玩家" 431 "玩家1 贏了" 432 "玩家2 贏了" 433 "你輸了" 434 "遊戲結束平手" 435 "邊緣覆蓋模式下不儲存 RAW檔" 436 "自動模式下不儲存 RAW檔" 437 "影片模式啟用閃光燈?" 438 " 閃光燈強度" 439 "'DNG'檔附檔名" 440 "於USB連線時可見 DNG檔" 441 "珠璣妙算" 442 "可用顏色" 443 "在正確位置" 444 "游標顏色" 445 "正確 :-)" 446 "遊戲結束" 447 "<--> 選擇欄位" 448 "UPDOWN 選擇顏色" 449 "SET 下一行" 450 "關閉雙色顯示" 451 "重設選單字型" 452 "重新啟動相機..." 453 "手動 閃光 + 電源" 454 "指定 JPEG 畫質" 455 "錯誤時重新啟動 Lua 巨集" 456 "濾鏡邊緣" 457 "總是顯示" 458 " 全景圖疊覆率 (%)" 459 "建立熱噪點資料 badpixel.bin" 460 "進行本項操作之前\n請先切換到 REC-模式" 461 "%s 編譯時已禁用" 462 "觸控螢幕覆寫" 463 "影片 AE 控制" 464 " 快捷鍵" 465 "USB 資訊" 466 "顯示 USB 資訊" 467 "保存 ROM 崩潰資料" 468 "錯誤: SystemEventInit 及 System.Create 失敗" 469 "無法保存 ROM 崩潰資料" 470 "ROM 崩潰資料 已保存為 ROMLOG.LOG" Category:Language files Category:Test1